Plasma processing apparatuses are used to perform processes including plasma etching of substrates made of semiconducting, dielectric and metallic materials, physical vapor deposition, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), ion implantation and resist removal.
Plasma processing apparatuses include components that are exposed to plasma environments. In view of the desire to increase process yields, there is a need for plasma-exposed components that provide for reduced particle contamination in such plasma environments.